Gefühl namens Liebe
by xXYunachanXx
Summary: Heero hat in letzter Zeit immer so ein komisches Gefühl wenn er in Relenas Nähe ist... Lest selbst... 1xR 2xH 3x4 5xS


**Titel:** Gefühl Namens Liebe

**Autor:** xXYunachanXx

**Disclaimer:** Gundam Wing gehört mir nicht und wird es leider auch nie. Ich habe damit weder vor Geld zu machen, ich habe das lediglich zur Unterhaltung von uns allen geschrieben, viel Spaß!

**Pairings:** HeeroxRelena, etwas DuoxHilde, TrowaxQutare und SallyxWufei

**Kommentar:** Meine erste eigene Story über mein Lieblingspaaring HeeroxRelena, ich weis, hier gibt es nur/hauptsächlich nur HeeroxDuo Geschichten, aber ich mag mal etwas anderes hier an die Deutsch-Front bringen! Viel Spaß und bitte steinigt mich nicht!

Sie zog die Vorhänge an ihrer Balkontür auf und öffnete die Tür, danach zog sie ihr Schlafkleid an und ging auf den Balkon. Ihre Gedanken waren nur bei einer Person. Heero Yuy. ‚Wo mag er bloß sein?' fragte sie mich ‚Geht es ihm gut? Ach wieso frage ich mich das? Er ist Heero Yuy, ihm geht's immer gut!' Relena seufzte und ging ins Bett. ‚Morgen ist wieder so ein Gespräch mit diesen Senatoren, dass wird wieder langweilig. Immer freundlich lächeln und nett sein, wie öde.' Manchmal hasste sie es Foreign Ministerin zu sein. Während sie nachdachte, schief sie langsam ein...

„Ziel anvisiert!" Dass war seine bisher schwerste und gefährlichste Mission die er je meistern musste, er konnte würde von seinen Freunden keine Hilfe bekommen, die hatten andere Sorgen. Duo half Hilde bei ihrer Arbeit auf dem Schrottplatz, Wufei war bei Sally und half ihr im Krankenhaus. Trowa war wieder im Zirkus und bestimmt grad mitten in einer Aufführung und Quatre war verschollen. Heero fragte sich sowieso wo Quatre war, eigentlich war es ja nicht seine Art einfach abzuhauen ohne jemandem Bescheid zu sagen. Naja, er musste sich jetzt eh auf seine Mission konzentrieren.

Sein Ziel: Relena, seine Mission: Ihr endlich sagen, was er für sie empfindet.

Dass konnte doch nicht so schwer sein, oder? Na immerhin hat er in seinen alten Gundam die Selbstzerstörung ausgelöst und ist mit ihm explodiert. Er hat auch schon genug Leute getötet und er kann das Zero- System kontrollieren, da kann so ein kleines Geständnis doch eigentlich eine sehr leichte Mission. Na denkste wohl...

Er kletterte über den Zaun, der die Peacecraft Residence umgibt und schleicht durch den Garten. Da oben müsste es sein, sein Ziel, Relenas Zimmer. Na das war ja typisch für sie, Licht aus, Balkontür weit offen. Naja, eigentlich war das auch gut für ihn, so musste er nicht einbrechen. Er sah auf seine Uhr, es war schon halb 1, er musste sich wirklich beeilen. Er kletterte an dem Gitter für die Blumen hoch und sprang leise auf ihren Balkon. ‚Hoffentlich hat sie mich nicht gehört!' dachte er. Heero betrat leise ihr Zimmer und sah sie ruhig in ihrem Bett schlafen. Er lächelte sanft und wollte zu ihr gehen doch etwas hielt ihn davon ab. Er drehte sich um und ging zurück auf den Balkon. Heero musste sich am Balkongeländer festhalten, den ihm war schwindelig und er fühlte ein unbekanntes Kribbeln im Bauch. ‚Verdammt, wieso muss ich ausgerechnet jetzt Hunger bekommen?' dachte er verärgert. Er schüttelte den Kopf und sprang leise vom Balkon wieder in den Garten und rannte zurück zur Straße. „Verdammt was ist bloß los mit mir?" schrie er in die Nacht. Er schüttelte den Kopf, und ging zurück in seine Wohnung. Dort angekommen, schmiss er seine Sachen auf die Couch und schmiss sich in sein Bett.

Relena wachte mitten in der Nacht auf. ‚Was war das?' sie hat seinen schrei gehört. Ganz plötzlich musste sie wieder an Heero denken, ‚War ja klar, dass er mir wieder als erstes in den Sinn kommt. Aber er war ganz sicher nicht hier, wieso auch?' ihr kullerte eine Träne über die Backe, schnell wusch sie die Tränen weg, sie hasste es zu wissen, das sie schwach war, da wollte sie es nicht auch noch öffentlich zeigen. Aber auf der anderen Seite, sie war allein und wer sollte sie schon sehen? Mit diesem Gedanken überkam es sie, sie weinte obwohl sie eigentlich nicht genau wusste wieso. Wegen Heero, wegen ihrer Schwäche oder wegen beidem? Sie wusste es nicht, es war ihr im Augenblick auch egal, denn sie schlief weinend ein.

Sie schlug auf ihren Wecker den sie jeden Morgen verfluchte, weil er klingelte. „Wieso muss dieses scheiß Teil auch so robust sein? Kann es nicht einfach mal kaputt gehen?" grummelte sie vor sich hin. Unten am Frühstückstisch sahs ihr Bruder und blätterte in der Zeitung. „Morgen Relena, na gut geschlafen?" fragte er sie heiter. „Morgen, naja es ging und du? Steht was interessantes in der Zeitung?" „Auch gut", er lächelte sie an. „hm... ich weis nicht genau, aber du solltest dir vielleicht den Bericht über dich bei der letzten Versammlung ansehen. Sehr interessant, wie die Reporter deine Meinung interpretiert haben." Relena seufzte sie interessierte sich nicht mehr, was die Zeitungen über sie schreiben. Das war eine harte Lektion, die sie lernen musste in ihrer Zeit als Ministerin. Sie schnappte sich einen Toast und trank einen schluck Kaffee, bevor sie sich ihren Mantel schnappte und durch die Tür „Bis später!" rief. Dann fuhr sie mit ihrem Auto zum Prevender Hauptquartier.

„RELEEENA!!!" Hilde kam angestürmt und fiel ihr heulend um den Hals. „Du glaubst gar nicht was Sally diagnostiziert hat!" „Na was den? Ist es denn so schlimm?" Relena versuchte ihre beste Freundin zu trösten. „Schlimm? Ich bin SCHWANGER!!" Hilde sprang durch die ganze Eingangshalle und tanzte umher, lachte und freute sich wie wild. Relena lachte und umarmte sie. „Herzlichen Glückwunsch!" dann löste sie sich aus der Umarmung und ging zu ihrem Büro. Auf dem Gang kam ihr Duo entgegen. „Hey Rina-chan! Ich werde Vater! Schon gehört?" Relena lachte und umarmte Duo „Herzlich Glückwunsch! Hilde hat es mir unten schon gesagt, ich freue mich ja so für euch!" lachend und mit guter Laune ging sie in ihr Büro. Dort fing sie an sich um ihren Papierkram zu kümmern. „Riiiiina-chan?" Duo stand in Relenas Tür und sah ihr bei der Arbeit zu. Sie hob ihren Kopf "Ja Duo, was gibts den?" „Du hast ziemlich traurig gewirkt als die gehört hast, das ich Vater werde.", er grinste. „Gibs doch zu, du willst auch Mutter werden, oder? Und ich weis auch wer der Vater sein sollte." Er grinste über beide Ohren. Relena sah ihn skeptisch an. „Heero soll doch der glückliche sein, stimmts?" Duo konnte nicht mehr und brach ich lachen aus. Relena stand auf und stumpte Duo ihren Ellenbogen in die Rippen. „So ein Quatsch, wie kommt ihr alle darauf?" sagte sie schnippig. „Ach kommt, gibs zu du bist über alle Ohren in ihn verliebt. Dass weis doch jeder hier!" er lachte immer noch und hielt sich den Bauch, er drehte sich um und wollte grad aus der Tür gehen, als er sich noch mal umdehte. „Achja, bevor ich's vergesse, ich wollte fragen ob du heute mitgehst. Wir wollen alle in einen Club und feiern, also wie wäre es? Hilde würde sich sehr freuen!" Relena schüttelte den Kopf „Nein, ich muss noch so viel hier machen, mir wächst die Arbeit über den Kopf. Ich kann nicht." „Ach komm schon, komm doch mit, da entspannste dich ein bisschen und feierst mit uns und morgen kannste dann viel besser Arbeiten." Er setzte sein besonders Duo Grinsen auf und blickte Relena bittend an. Sie seufzte, „Na gut, ich komme mit." sie lächelte. „Na also, heute um 19Uhr geht's los, wir treffen uns vor dem „Cooks" [1, bis dann!" damit ging er dann endgültig. Relena seufze tief und beschloss in die Mensa zu gehen und was zu essen, den sie hatte fürchterlichen Hunger. Sie ging aus ihrer Tür und stieß mit Heero zusammen. „Oh Heero, tut mir leid hab dich nicht gesehen." Stammelte sie verlegen. „Schon gut, ich hab dich ja auch nicht gesehen, gehst du mit runter, was essen?" fragte er. „Klar gerne!" sie lächelte und sie gingen gemeinsam runter und holten sich was zu essen. Dann setzten sie sich hin und sagten eine ganze weile nichts mehr. Relena wusste nicht was sie sagen sollte, ‚Was soll ich den nur sagen? Verdammt, Relena denk nach...' „Hat dich Duo auch in den Club eingeladen?" fing sie ein Gespräch an. „Ja hat er, dich auch?" er sah sie ein und er sah dass sie mit ihm reden wollte. Sie nickte „ Ja und ich freue mich total für die zwei dass sie endlich ein Kind bekommen. Hilde hat mir erzählt wie sehr sie sich eins gewünscht hat." Relena lächelte und sah Heero in die Augen. Er sah sie an und erinnerte sich an letzte Nacht, als er versucht hatte, mit ihr zu reden. Jetzt hatte er dieses Gefühl wieder ‚Verdammt, er hat doch grad was gegessen.' Er sah ihr in die Augen und lächelte schwach. ‚Immer wenn ich sie ansehe verstärkt sich das Gefühl, was ist das nur?' er schob sich den letzten Bissen von seinem Teller in den Mund und sah das Relena ebenso weit mit ihrem Essen war. „Haste heute fiel zu tun?" er wollte ein Gespräch mit ihr anfangen. „Naja, eigentlich mehr als sonst auch" sie lächelte und rechnete es ihm hoch an, dass er von sich aus ein Gespräch anfing. „Und du?" „Hmm... so wie immer. Äm... soll ich dich heute Abend abholen, nicht dass du alleine gehen musst und dir dann was passiert." Relena traute ihren Ohre nicht, hat er sich grad gefragt ob er sie abholen dürfte, damit ihr nichts passierte? Machte er sich sorgen um sie? „Öm, klar gerne!" sie lächelte.

Es klingelte an ihrer Tür. Relena machte die Türe selbst auf, denn sie wusste ja das es Heero war und außerdem war sonst niemand außer ihr da. Milliardo war im All und Noin begleitete ihn. Pegan hatte sie heute frei gegeben, da sie allein sein wollte. Naja, heute geht's sie ja dann doch mit den anderen aus, auch gut. Heero sah wirklich sehr gut aus, ihr stockte der Atem. Er trug eine schwarze Hose und ein dunkelblaues Hemd. Sie selbst hatte ein kurzes schwarzes glittzernes Kleid an und sie hatte ihre Haare hochgesteckt.

Er war einfach sprachlos wie gut sie aussah. „Komm rein, ich suche nur noch meine Schuhe!" sie lachte und rannte schnell in ihr Zimmer, während er auf sie unten in der Eingangshalle wartete. Er atmete kurz tief ein und wieder aus und drehte sich zu ihr um. „Fertig?" fragte er sie und lächelte leicht. Sie nickte „Fertig!" und lachte. ‚Verdammt!' ihm war schon wieder der Gesprächsstoff ausgegangen. Schweigend gingen sie beide nebeneinander her in Richtung „Cooks". Er wollte sie unbedingt berühren, ihr sagen wie schön sie aussah, aber er konnte es nicht und da war auch schon wieder dieses Gefühl. Dieses unbeschreibbare schöre Gefühl als ob irgendwas in seinem Bauch herumflog, er sah die Welt auf eine ganz andere Art, alles wirkte viel schöner besonderst wenn Relena in seiner Nähe war. Am liebsten hätte er sie auf der Stelle geküsst, er wollte nur noch bei ihr sein. ‚Verdammt hör auf mit dem quatsch, du weist ja noch nicht einmal was sie für dich empfindet!' da war schon wieder sein Unterbewusstsein.

‚Verdammt was soll ich nur sagen? Ich finde das echt scheiße, dass ich nicht weiß, über was ich mit ihm reden soll!' Relena war ausnahmsweise auch mal sprachlos und wusste nicht was sie sagen sollte. So liefen sie beide schweiglos nebeneinander her bis sie endlich vor dem „Cooks" die anderen trafen. Hilde fiel Relena wieder um den Hals „Naja, ein Nachteil hat eine Schwangerschaft schon, ich darf nichts trinken!" meinte Hilde scherzhaft und Relena und Hilde lachten. „Gehen wir rein, feiern?" fragte Duo, der schon langsam ungeduldig wurde. Da niemand dagegen war, gingen sie rein und suchten sich einen Tisch aus und gingen dann sofort auf die Tanzfläche. Hilde und Relena tanzen erst einmal zusammen, Sally zog Wufei auf die Tanzfläche und Trowa tanze ganz eng mit Quatre. Heero und Duo sahsen am Tisch und redeten miteinander. „Verdammt Heero, du musst mit ihr reden! Geh doch einfach auf sie zu und sag ihr was du für sie empfindest!" Duo verstand seinen besten Kumpel nicht. Sonst hatte er nie angst, vor nicht, nicht einmal vor dem Tod, doch er konnte seine Gefühle nicht aussprechen. „Ich weis ja gar nicht ob sie genauso empfindet und wenn nicht, stehe ich da wie der letzte Depp!" Wieso lies Duo ihn damit nicht einmal in Ruhe? „Heero, mal ganz unter uns," Duo sprach sehr leise, aber Heero verstand es trotz der lauten Musik, „Ich weis dass Relena genauso empfindet. Glaub mir!" „Woher weist du das?" Heero war geschockt, Duo wusste die ganze Zeit das Relena genauso empfand wie er und sagte es ihm nicht? Was ein Idiot[2 „Naja, sie hat es mir nicht direkt gesagt, aber sie wurde heute ganz rot, als ich sie gefragt habe ob sie auch mal Kinder will, vielleicht auch mal mit dir. Sie ist ganz rot geworden und wurde sauer." Duo lachte, als er sich daran erinnerte. „Also los Kumpel, da unten ist dein Ziel geh hin verdammt, ich schnappe mir Hilde." Heero grummelte und ging in Richtung Relena, die reichlich Spaß hatte. Duo ging an im Vorbei und schnappte sich Hilde „Los Babe, tanzen wir!" er lächelte als Hilde noch sichtlich verwirrt wirkte. Relena ging es auch nicht grad besser, sie wunderte sich immer noch wo ihre Tanzpartnerin geblieben ist, als plötzlich Heero vor ihr stand. „Tanzt du mit mir?" er lächelte schwach. „Klar sehr gerne." Sie lächelte und legte ihre Hände auf seine Schultern, er hielt sie an ihrer Hüfte fest und schon bald kamen beide sich näher. Und wieder verspürte Heero dieses Gefühl von Glück und Geborgenheit, als ob jemand durch seinen Bauch springt und Konfetti schmeißt. „Heero, darf ich dich was fragen?" „Klar frag doch einfach!" er war sehr überrascht und fragte sich was sie wollte. „Was hältst du von mir?" Jetzt war er ganz baff, wie konnte sie ihn so direkt fragen? Was sollte er jetzt darauf antworten? Soll er ihr sagen, das er sie liebte? Verdammt! „Naja, du bist sehr hübsch und sehr nett." Sollte er ihr auch gleich sagen, dass er sie liebte? ‚Naja, auf jetzt, Augen zu und durch!' „Und..." er beugte sich vor zu ihr und flüsterte in ihr Ohr „...und ich liebe dich!" So jetzt war es raus er lächelte und klopfte sich in Gedanken selbst auf die Schulter. Relena war sprachlos und hörte auf zu tanzen. „Ist das wahr?" sie starrte ihn ungläubig an. Er grinste verlegen und nickte „Ja es ist wahr, was ist mit dir?" Sie lachte und tanzte weiter, „Naja, ich liebe dich auch, aber mir war nie bewusst, dass du genauso empfindest. Wieso hast du nie was gesagt, oder eine Andeutung gemacht? Heero verdammt, weist du wie lange ich schon auf diese Worte von dir warte?" Ihr kullerte eine einzelne Träne über ihre Backe. Heero küsste ihr sie sanft weg. „Es tut mir Leid, ich hatte aber Angst mir dir darüber zu reden. Lass uns gehen, ich möchte mit dir allein sein." Er zog sie behutsam von der Tanzfläche und beide gingen ohne sich zu verabschieden. Duo und Hilde tanzten beide engumschlungen und lächelten als sie sahen das Heero und Relena gingen.

Heero lies Relenas Hand als sie draußen waren nicht los, im Gegenteil, er zog sie zu sich und küsste sie. „Ich liebe dich Relena!" sagte er sehr leise. Sie schlung ihre Arme um sein Nacken und sie küssten sich lange. Jetzt wusste er wie dieses Gefühl, dass er die ganze Zeit hatte hieß, das Gefühl nannte sich... Liebe!

Das war erst der Anfang einer ewigen und sehr glücklichen Beziehung...

Fin...

[1 Die Idee kam mir, als ich ein paar Kekse (Schokocookies) aß .

[2 Ich hab Duo sehr lieb, und mag keinen seiner Fans beleidigen, fand den Ausdruck nur sehr passend in dem Augenblick. Also bitte nicht hauen.


End file.
